


The Sun Shining Brightly In My Eyes

by prcbthshpr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I haven't tagged in so long I forgot how to tag, M/M, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Teen Angst, This Is Sad, Unrequited Crush, based on my true story, minor HinaYachi, minor kenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbthshpr/pseuds/prcbthshpr
Summary: Frankly, Kageyama also wanted another thing. He longed to see Hinata rising high in the air, his arm stretched backwards, ready to land a spike. That expression of his was truly mesmerizing. It was an expression of absolute ecstasy, like he was in heaven in those few milliseconds. He shined bright like the sun in the blue afternoon sky, blinding Kageyama’s eyes.Yep, Kageyama had fallen for that idiot. Hard.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Sun Shining Brightly In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yo it has been sooooo long since I last wrote a fic lmao. I was on a hiatus bc of exams sigh. But it's over now, so I'll start writing again!  
> First Haikyuu fic, please have a read :)

Kageyama moved the tip of his pen closer to the paper, then pulled it back again. He sighed. Sure, he sucked at writing anyway, but he had faced little trouble writing to his other friends. He finished Tsukishima’s, Yachi’s and Yamaguchi’s letters with not much difficulty. Well, maybe a little with Tsukishima’s. He had to refrain himself from writing down the words _“cocky, salty asshole”._

However, he had been staring at the blank paper for half an hour now, struggling with Hinata’s letter. This dumbass was a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

It was a sweltering afternoon. The Karasuno volleyball team had just completed an extremely tiring training session.

Kageyama was very satisfied though. He and Hinata had perfected their weirdo quick and became more in sync with each other. Now that Hinata could control the ball on his own will while he was in the air, their chances of winning had been upped tremendously. And winning was exactly what Kageyama wanted.

Frankly, Kageyama also wanted another thing. He longed to see Hinata rising high in the air, his arm stretched backwards, ready to land a spike. That expression of his was truly mesmerizing. It was an expression of absolute ecstasy, like he was in heaven in those few milliseconds. He shined bright like the sun in the blue afternoon sky, blinding Kageyama’s eyes.

Yep, Kageyama had fallen for that idiot. Hard.

He didn’t know when it started. Probably when they first accomplished that upgraded weirdo quick in the Tokyo summer camp. Hinata had jumped up and down, continuously praising Kageyama, “Amazing! Amazing!” At that moment, Kageyama did not know what to do. Hinata looked so freaking adorable. When his brain finally came to, Kageyama replied with a half-assed “What, dumbass?”, which made him wish there was a hole in the floor that he could crawl into. He was blushing like crazy.

Subconsciously, he looked towards Hinata, who was on his phone. Kageyama wondered _, what is that dumbass doing on his phone lately?_ He noticed that Hinata was quite frequent on his phone these days, which was kinda weird. Usually after practice, Hinata would jump around talking to everybody, or play around with a volleyball while everybody was resting.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama approached Hinata and asked him. Hinata looked up from his phone and smiled. _Ugh, not that smile. It’s blinding me again,_ Kageyama winced slightly.

“I’m chatting with Kenma! He’s telling me about this new video game he bought…” Hinata started talking and talking about his chat with Kenma. But Kageyama only caught his first four words.

 _So, he’s chatting with Kenma, huh_ , Kageyama sighed softly. _That Nekoma setter._ Kageyama’s heart filled with jealousy, but more with sadness. _Of course he’s not interested to talk to me, I always yell at him or don’t talk to him at all._ The truth is, Kageyama didn’t know how to chat with Hinata. First off, he was never a chatty person all along. Another thing is, he would get extremely nervous whenever he attempted to make small talk with Hinata. He would get distracted by his sparkly eyes, his fluffy hair and most importantly, that bright smile.

Why did he like Hinata? Hinata was very cute, no doubt. However, the main reason that made Kageyama fall for this stupid idiot was because he loved helping other people. Like that time, Hinata had helped Kageyama out of his middle school trauma of setting quick balls to his teammates. Hinata was the only person that could handle his quick. He even stood up for him when Tsukishima kept on joking about his nickname, “The King”, which he hated. That moment, Kageyama felt like he had built a friendship, a thing which he hadn’t had in so long.

However, Hinata not just helped him. He helped a lot of other people. His classmates. The captain. Sugawara-senpai. Azumane-san. Tanaka-san. Nishinoya-san. Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. His simple words of encouragement often boost other people’s moods. Everyone, not just Kageyama exclusively, thinks that Hinata is truly a ball of sunshine in everyone’s lives.

Looking out towards the cloudless blue sky, Kageyama decided that maybe he should forget about this crush. It was hopeless after all.

* * *

Time flies. In the blink of an eye, they were already in their second year of high school.

Rumors had been flying around lately. That the volleyball club manager Yachi was in a relationship with a member of the volleyball club, Hinata. Though the two kept denying it.

Kageyama hoped it wasn’t true too. However, he was getting increasingly suspicious.

That day after practice, both of them had disappeared without a trace. Their belongings were still lying around in the gym though. The other teammates didn’t care much. They thought they were probably off somewhere, having their own sweet time. Tanaka and Nishinoya were even speculating about what those two were doing secretly. It wasn’t something to be spoken aloud, of course.

The only person that cared was Kageyama. Making sure his teammates weren’t looking, Kageyama slipped out of the gym and went searching. He walked and walked under the late afternoon sun, his mind clouded with thoughts and jumbled feelings.

A year ago, he decided that he should forget about his crush on Hinata because it seemed that there was no hope at all. At that time, Hinata was in a close relationship with Kenma. Days and months passed, and Kageyama eventually swept away most of his romantic feelings towards Hinata. He looked at him merely as his teammate and his best friend. However, one day, Hinata let out some breaking news.

“Kenma and Kuroo are together now!” Hinata announced to his teammates.

“What? Wow!” Everyone exclaimed and told Hinata to congratulate Kenma and Kuroo on their behalf. At that moment, Kageyama felt an old spark lighting up again. Suddenly, he felt the longing for Hinata all over again. Every night, Hinata started to pop up in his dreams once more. Kageyama longed to hold his hand, ruffle his hair, and pull him close to himself. Yet, he was again too nervous to confess all of this to Hinata.

He walked and walked around the school, yet still failed to find Hinata and Yachi. Feeling exhausted, he stopped at one of the school vending machines to buy a carton of milk. He stuck the straw into the carton and started to sip.

Just when he thought his feelings for Hinata were about to overflow and spill out, Kageyama saw something that made him stop in his tracks. Hinata holding Yachi’s hand, walking around the school, the pair of them chatting animatedly. Though Hinata told Kageyama later that Yachi only wanted him to be her model for her art project. They were walking around the school looking for a perfect location as the background. Kageyama tried to believe that, but he still felt a twinge of jealousy and that familiar, old sadness.

Since then, rumors of Hinata and Yachi started flying around. Even the teammates believed that both of them were already going out. Everyone kept joking around them, repeating exasperatedly that they should just kiss already. Every time, Hinata denied while blushing furiously, whereas Yachi just stood beside without a word, her face red as a tomato. And Kageyama just felt like fleeing the scene every time this happened. He could not hide his sadness and pretend to joke along with his teammates like it was no big deal. It was a big deal.

After finishing his milk, Kageyama threw the empty carton into the recycle bin. Just when he was about to leave, he heard some familiar voices. Yep, it was undoubtedly Hinata and Yachi. He looked around and saw them sitting under a big tree that was facing the vending machine. The pair didn’t notice Kageyama because he was standing behind the vending machine. Kageyama peeped out and instantly regretted it.

Hinata was talking to Yachi with those very adorable sparkling eyes. Yachi was trying to look straight into Hinata’s face but she was blushing. They were sitting very closely to each other, their shoulders almost touching. It was already approaching dusk and the last rays of sunlight danced off their faces. They looked genuinely happy.

As the sun began to sink, Kageyama walked away silently, once again making the same decision as he did one year ago.

* * *

Finally, Kageyama started to write his first words to Hinata.

_“Hey dumbass. Thanks for winning countless matches with me, being my ‘weird quick combo’ partner. Just so you know, I will be moving on and playing in a professional team. I don’t know what you’re going to do in Brazil, changing to beach volleyball, just don’t forget to come back and have a match with me. We’ll see who wins then. It’ll probably be me._

_Another thing that I want to tell you. I-”_

Kageyama stopped writing. _Should I really tell him that I like him? It’s not like it’s gonna make a difference anyway. We probably won’t be seeing each other again,_ he thought. He took a deep breath and slapped himself on the face. _Just do it, it’s your last chance,_ he chided to himself, and continued writing.

_“I have liked you for three years now, on and off. I like your blindingly bright smile, your adorable sparkling eyes and your stupid fluffy hair. But most importantly, I like that you’re cheerful and helpful to everyone. You helped me out of my trauma and became my first friend in a long time. It’s just that when I see you first with Kenma, then with Yachi, I just felt like it was hopeless. Ok, anyway, it’s not important now. We probably won’t meet again. I’m just telling you this, so I won’t regret not confessing to you in the future._

_Goodbye and keep getting stronger in Brazil. Best wishes to you._

_Kageyama Tobio”_

Sighing, Kageyama folded up the letter. He felt nervous for the graduation ceremony tomorrow. He hoped that he would be able to give this letter to Hinata.

* * *

Plopping down on his chair, Kageyama laid out all the letters he received from his friends on his desk. Just now during the graduation ceremony, while all the volleyball team third years were exchanging letters and presents, he had managed to exchange his letter successfully with Hinata’s, without blushing. A great achievement.

Kageyama started reading all his friends’ letters, purposefully leaving out Hinata’s. He wanted to save that for the last. To be honest, he still had a tiny flare of hope, wishing that maybe Hinata would like him back, and that he too would confess to Kageyama in this letter. Maybe, just maybe, they could still get together after graduation.

Finally, Kageyama reached for Hinata’s letter. He opened it up and read it.

_“Hey hey Kageyama! Thanks for setting those AWESOME balls for me to spike! I really like it when our weird quick combo works! It just felt like whoosh, and bam! AMAZING!_

_So, I’ll be going to Brazil and changing to beach volleyball. I’ll be improving my receives, tosses, spikes and everything else! I’ll be like you in our first year, saying ‘I wish I could serve, toss, receive and spike all by myself.’ HAHA!_

_Goodbye and keep getting stronger so I can come back to Japan and beat you! Remember I have 459 wins and you have 460!_

_Hinata Shoyo :)”_

Nothing. Nothing about him liking Kageyama back. _So, he had always just seen me as his friend and rival, huh,_ Kageyama laughed softly at his own foolishness. He folded Hinata’s letter up and sighed.

 _It’s alright,_ Kageyama said to himself, a tear rolling down his cheek, his lips curled into a sad smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave some comments below so that I can improve :D  
> P.S. This is based on my true experience, so rip me :')


End file.
